Dreaming part 3 of the Guardian series
by Samsas
Summary: What exactly did Xander see when he made his choice at the end of Guardian. You don't need to read Guardian to read this story but it would help.


**Dreaming **

**Guardian Series Side Story**

(I don't own the characters/actors or concept from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No copyright infringement on anything is intended. No money is being made from me writing this. )

**Chapter 1 "Responsibilities"**

Reaching out his hand he grasps the coin once more in answer, "Yes"

Alexander soon found himself drowning in a flood of memories, feelings, sights and smells. Time slowed for him as the flood of information threatens to overwhelm him, obliterate who and what he was under their weight. Endlessly he fought to keep himself separate, constantly fighting the tide, slowly controlling the flow, merging them into himself until finally there was no more.

Willow and Tara watched in fearful fascination as their friend convulse under the coins silvery light and sagged forward. As the light fades the voices float through their minds once again. /It is done. /

Erick, springs forward to catching the young man as he starts to topple over. Laying him out on the floor he checks his pulse and heart rate. Looking up he meets the two witches anxious gaze, "He'll be fine, he just need to rest." Nodding, Willow and Tara eyes are once more drawn to Alexander, the silver light may have left their friend but it did not leave him unchanged.

Wrapped around his right forearm where three sets of runes. Another glowed softly around his left eye before fading from view. Over the witches head the three Guardian silently shared a look, they knew what the marking were, for each of them bore one. But not since the initial War has a Guardian carried all three.

Alexander dreamed...

The sound of the warning bells shattered the night air, "What, How!!? The Tower, the Tower was under attack.... the first wall has already fallen. Voices filled the air issuing commands "The children, quickly get the children into the court yard!!" The remaining survivors ran to man their last defense against the invading army. There was no time! Already the tremors as the second wall was attacked could be felt.

In the Tower the Guardians joined and merged until where three stood only one entity remained /The Keeper/ Using their joined strength they reinforcing the remaining wall and the Gate withholding nothing, knowing the desperation of the situation.

The warding spells had been sabotage, allowing the attacking force to catch them unaware. A binding spell had been placed around the Tower to keep them from calling for help. It took nearly all their effort to temporary break through the binding sending out a call, they had no way of knowing if it was ever received.

Reaching out they touched the minds of all the remaining defenders, its was their right to know the odds they faced,

"The first wall has fallen, we have reinforced the second wall ... but it will not last for long. The attaching forces have sealed the Tower, a call for assistance has been sent but we cannot be certain that it was received. Warden Saldick was able to open a temporary portal to the Hold of Frouse and the children have been evacuated." Sadness washed over the Keeper, the elderly Warden had been able to breach the spell in order to send the children to safety but at the cost of his life.

"We will hold the Tower for as long as we can and..thank you...may what ever power watching over you, guard you this night."

Grim faces briefly turn towards lovers, friends and family. For no matter what differences they might have held, all is forgotten and forgiven as they stand side by side as brothers and sisters.

The battle wages as the coming dawn tinted the sky. With one last tremble the second wall falls. Once last line is drawn, shoulder-to-shoulder they stand, as the invaders rush through the breach. One by one they fall, until none remain .........

In the Tower above silent tears stream down the Guardian's faces, their resolve hardens. Silently they waited. The last of the army fill the courtyard surrounding the Tower. The apparent leader of the invading force strides forward, his black eyes resting on the gathered Guardians on the balcony above.

"Give up now Guardiansssss-, and my Lord may be merciful to you...." Glancing at the assemble mass below them, the Keeper only smiles grimly. Without a word the three Guardians join hands, to late he realizes his mistake.

Fire circled around the Guardians - silver, blue and yellow flames flickering hungry outwards. Inside the Guardians began to glow until in a blinding flash they vanished and the flames exploded outwards. The army did not have time to realize the trap they were in, until to late. The flames flared outward around the tower, consuming everything it touches until only ashes remained in its wake.

The scene faded from view....

As the coin floated in the air before him he could feel its sorrow, sorrow over past lives lost and sorrow for the hardships to come for its new Guardian. Alexander reached out and cupped the coin within his hands "I understand the costs seeker and I still choose." And at that he awoke.

FINI


End file.
